From Navy blue to black of a pirate flag
by atska100
Summary: -DISCONTIUNED-Story sets place 9 years after Gol. D Roger's execution Ren Fray. 22 year old marine soldier located in the New World with an extremely bad temper and abnormal height. Gets a call back to her childhood dream when world government betrays her fleet and she gets stuck on an enemy ship. Warning: Crack ships, dirty humor and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Seagulls**

 **I don´t own One Piece. It rightfully belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro. I only own my OC´s in the story. There may be a bit of perverted humor and my crazy shipping's. Also please forgive any spelling mistakes, English is not my native language so…Sorry about that. Author is out**

…

" _Like the flying seagulls over the sky, I want to go where-ever my heart desires. Only thing keeping me from my dream is my duty as a marine."_

That sentence had been in Ren Fray´s head for who knows how long. Her duties as a marine were the primary function of her life, Yet she didn´t want it. Ren´s dream had always been being a pirate, until her mother died... Then Ren realized that pirates were just filth of the oceans. After that she had casted her childhood dream away and went on a different path onto opposite side of law in order to protect the innocent civilians.

Ren´s original Home Island had been on West Blue, but as the fleet which she was in got stronger. Their superiors had transferred them to _Grand Line_. At first she didn´t like the idea of being sent to Grand Line due to its reputation. Until she heard the sea of his dreams call her…It was a figure of speech of course. Then they were sent to the other half of grand line " _New World"_

She looked the blue sky where a flock of seagulls were flying around playfully in the gentle sea breeze. As Ren watched the seagulls, she failed to notice his pain in the ass best friend snuck behind her and screaming.

"OI! Earth to Ren !"

"AaarGh! For the holiness of god Oscar!" Ren roared to her fellow marine.

"It´s your fault for spacing out, don´t ya know this is _the New World._ Anything could happen at any time…Amazon." He said cunningly.

"Oh bite me…Decides is that the right thing to you to say… Slacker"

Brown haired man chuckled and said " touché. "

Amazon had been Ren´s nickname since she was 12. (At her current age of 22 years Ren was 7, 3 feet tall.) Ren hated that nickname as it´s reason had caused her so much awkwardness over her life. Ren remembered when she had met Oscar first time ten years ago Oscar had thought that she was an adult…well that was one heck of a memorable moment and one memorable nickname.

As the sea breeze got stronger Ren tightened her grip on the documents she was supposed to bring to her fleet's leader. Rear admiral Ritius Silveck "the steel foot".

"Did ya hear?"Oscar said after a long pause.

"hm?" short yet present answer was given by Ren.

"There are rumors about _Whitebeard_ going on, Like that he´s you know…getting old..."Oscar half-whispered with a serious tone. Well at least he tried to.

"Come on Oscar. That old man could still kick all of our asses without a single drop of sweat to the moon and decides 63 ain´t that old...I think." Ren chuckled in amusement.

"AND.." Oscar leaned closer to Ren´s left ear as Ren bended down to her friends level and asked "And what?"

"Ya know the first division commander _´the phoenix' Marco_ …" " Yeah…What about him?" Oscar's face turned more and more serious or in this case more hilarious ."There´s a rumor going on that Whitebeard has a bond of Matelotage with him…" An awkward silence fell over the two until…"Wha-what Ma-matelotage?"Ren muttered as her cheeks flushed red. (If there was something she enjoyed, it was romance novels featuring same sex couples)."It means Gay marriage if you did-"

"I know what it means Oscar! Y-you really shouldn´t believe everything you hear…that is just ridiculous. And I need to deliver these documents to Rear admiral Ritius!"Ren shouted with embarrassment combined with anger and walked towards their superiors office, But her now HUGE pain in the ass friend followed her the whole GODDAMN way to the office and making things even more awkward by saying things like: "There's a hunch that Vice admiral Garp started this rumor" or "How would that even work…If I understand correctly their size difference is huge".

As these kinds of sentences came out from her friend's mouth, Ren prayed that someone would put her out of her misery. She saw her comrades give shocked or amused faces to the two as they passed them by. Oh god this was so embarrassing... Most of them were shocked how Oscar could talk so much bullshit about the mighty emperor and prayed that these rumors would not reach the ears of the strongest man in the world.

Because that would not end well for the mystery man who had started the rumor or anyone who had heard it.

At the Rear admirals office door Ren sighed with relief as Oscar had FINALLY shut his mouth. This was one of the countless rules of the ship: You must let Rear admiral Ritius work in peace, Only time when you are allowed to interrupt him with noise is if the ship is under attack. If you interrupted him otherwise loudly…there was going to be a human sized hole either on the deck or on the wall. Ritius was a strict man. You needed to wake up **exactly** 5 o'clock in the morning no buts or other complains, otherwise there would be a hole. You also needed to deliver everything **on time** , If you had to return a report or other important paperwork and you had to import it in 12 o'clock you **could NOT** bring it even five minutes later. If you did import it late…You guessed it! There would be a new hole in the ship. But who could blame him.

Ritius had stress and A LOT of it.

Well commanding fleet of fifteen ships had a lot of pressure. If you messed up in one command it could easily lead to countless injuries or deaths. He needed to do mountains of paperwork every week and he had only about a month in a year free time. And then were the 'Brats' aka Oscar, Umiko, Saul and Ren. These four(well mostly the first three of the four)caused a lot of trouble on the ship. Exploding stoves, Women´s showers flooding, Graffiti´s all over geography room and Last but not least the one who made them work…Ren might just be only a participant with the pranks which were planned by her friends but SHE was the one who put detail into them and she was the one who made sure the pranks wouldn´t fail. For crying out loud Ritius himself thought that they had caused his hair to turn grey over the years.

Ren really admired Ritius. Ritius was a man of his own laws and followed his own sense of justice. And Ren owed him so much after what he did for her…

The rear admiral was only one who Ren considered as a true holder of true justice. Ren herself had met the three admirals… _Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru_. She didn´t understand why, but she got really bad feeling around admiral Akainu… Well maybe it was due to the haki, devil fruit and strength of the fearful admiral Sakazuki.

She also didn't understand how those three could work for celestial dragons. Ren had only heard horrible things about them and if it ever came to that point where she would have to serve them, she would resign from being a marine in that instant.

Ren knocked the door of her superior and waited for a permission to enter.

"You may enter." The voice of Ritius called.

Ren entered the cabin, saluted and said "Sir, These are the documents from marine H.Q. send this morning."

Ren then gave the documents to the rear-admiral, who took them carefully out of Ren´s hands. "Thank you, you are dismissed." With that sentence from her superiors mouth Ren exited the room.

…

Ritius leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. What did the H.Q want this time? Last week they had to attack a pirate fleet of ten battle ships… Even thought it was their duty it could get little annoying sometimes.

Taking a sip from his 3rd cup of coffee, he reached towards the envelope which held the documents. Opening it with extreme care, he sighed more when he saw who had written it. The fleet admiral Sengoku himself… Along with world government. Oh the joy. Whatever the report was about, it was not going to be an easy task. Then he opened the folded letter and read it.

 _From Marine H.Q and World Gov.-_ Oh god why these always have to be so formal? - _Direct order to Rear-Admiral Ritius Silveck's fleet of fifteen battleships Blah… to change your headings Blah… towards Gunner Island. -_ Gunner Island? Wasn´t that the place where…? – _Blah …blah… once there Blah….Your fleet will try taking the island back to Governments control. -_ Wait what?!- _When you´re done send report back to H.Q. Good luck._

Then a loud crash and huge roar of anger made its way out of the Rear-admirals office and was heard in all fifteen battle ships "GOOD LUCK?! MY ASS! I'M GOING TO CALL SENGOKU AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

With those words Ritius made his way past Ren and Oscar who were watching their superior in horror, towards the report room* planning to call the fleet admiral immediately.

….

Ren and Oscar stood in the hallway dumfounded, confused and more importantly horrified more than anything. Looking at their superior who's death glare was darker than night. Both marine soldiers gulped in cold sweat.

The fearful silence was cut down by Ren who suggested: "How about we hit the mess hall early today?" and started going towards the mentioned hall.

"Funny… I was about to suggest the same thing." Oscar said as he followed Ren rather fast towards the mess hall.

' _What in the world was that about …'_ Ren wondered, but let it be for now at least….

(* **A/N I don´t know what it´s called. Please somebody tell me.** )

 **Okay that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed that. Ren will get more character development more when the story goes further. (And I´m hoping that she will not turn out to be a Mary-sue…because No author wants that to happen to their character.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Stormy seas**

 **Credit´s: I don´t own One Piece. It rightfully belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro. I only own my OC´s and story line in this fiction.**

 **Before the chapter begins I want to give special thanks for . Thank you for the advice it was appreciated and a great help in the making progress of characters and this fiction.**

 **Author is out… Enjoy!**

…

The mess hall of the marine ship is always a lively and a loud place no matter what is the current meal time. All of the soldiers had accustomed to the loudness of the hall and how horrible food was over the months or years they had been on the fleet. Food in their fleet was not even considered food on the deck, it was always referenced as **'It'**. Today's breakfast was this bad excuse of porridge… Wait why is **it** moving like that?

Yet they took what they were given and it had given them all strong stomachs against unexpected currents and storms, plus their superiors always said that the pirates had only food infested by parasites and worms. That was enough to make everyone stop complaining in an instant and laugh for a good amount of time.

Suddenly a loud shout of "WHAT THE HELL!" echoed through the hall making countless heads turn towards it. Looking towards a table where the shout had erupted, they could see two marines in a table near one of the portholes, their empty food bowls and chess board on the table along with chessmen, most of them were white suggesting that the shouter had lost miserably. Looking at the players they could see that the woman was clearly happy about winning and man was utterly in rage. Ren and Oscar… of course, who else?

Soon sighs and annoyed mumbles of "Not again…" and "Are those two really going to start arguing at 8 am?" filled the mess hall for a while. Soon tough everyone returned to their own conversations and business.

…

Oscar didn´t understand it… How in the name of Marine H.Q he had managed to lose in chess to Ren… ten times in a row less than 20 minutes. Looking at his best friend in disbelief as he muttered childishly"You cheated…" This made the dark brown haired woman sigh. Oh she didn´t appreciate this part of her friend's personality. "Oscar… How many times do I have to say this? I´m a tactician in training and you can barely follow a simple attacking pattern. There is no way you can beat me in chess." Ren closed her eyes as she explained the truth to Oscar rather calmly, yet with a hint of cockiness and pride.

A vein popped in Oscar´s fore head as his overly big ego had a hard hit from the woman… He sprung up from the dining table and flipped the chess board, making it and his bowl of porridge fly towards Ren. The woman yelped and dodged the two objects quickly. "What the hell was that for!?" Ren yelled to her comrade staring down at the green eyed man with a glare from her now furious brown ones.

Both growled at each other until a low menacing voice echoed behind Ren… "I would like to ask the same, Oscar…" The two slowly looked towards the voice, only to see really angry Saul, his face covered by his breakfast and his death glare from his green eyes rivaling their superior's own. Oscar gulped and shuttered "H-hey Saul… How ya doing?"

Saul sprung towards Oscar and quickly took him to a tight headlock. "Ow! That hurts!" Oscar shouted as he tried to squirm out of the tight hold. "You know… I would like some respect from you as a Warrant officer* especially due to the fact you are my younger brother…" Saul growled as he tightened his grip. "Oh shut up! You are only a year older than me! And decides that porridge thing was an honest accident! I swear!" With that sentence from Oscar's mouth Saul threw him on the floor.

"That a side Oscar… You need to start to take your responsibilities more seriously... You are 24, yet you are acting like a 10 year old! Do you even know that Ritius is considering sending you to G-5!?" This all seemed to go past Oscar's ears.

" You have done pranks too..." Ren reminded Saul.

Saul looked at Ren with annoyance"Well I don't take them over board like couple of immature idiots I happen to know!" Ren shot an annoyed glare and hissed "OI! The shower room prank didn´t go that overboard!" "Oh! A flood over the whole 3rd floor isn´t over board to you?! ". Saul roared in pure rage.

Ren mumbled… It wasn´t her fault that Umiko had put way too much explosives to the showers, way more she had told her.

Ren growled in irritation at Saul but soon chuckled in amusement when she saw Oscar showing tongue to his big brother like a five-year old. "You know that Warrant officers aren´t even that great…"

This made the Warrant officer turn back to face Oscar, jump on top of him and start a one of their not so brotherly fist-fight's, which usually lasted for good amount of minutes.

Ren laughed uncontrollably hitting the table with her fist and tears forming in corners of her eyes.

The tall woman's laugher was stopped when she felt a nudge on back side of her uniforms shirt. Ren glanced at her back only to soon look downwards to see her small friend smiling her usual innocent smile. Ren smiled back at the black haired kid and said "Hey Umiko! Got yer duties done early?"

The small girl hopped to the bench and placed her bowl of **it** onto the table. "Yep! But Mrs. Maria had us working for hours..."

Ren chuckled to herself. Oh she remembered how she and Oscar always got lectured for doing a poor job or slacking off by that old hag. Or the time when she switched the salt to chili pepper and Oscar had switched their jam to mashed liver… Oh that was hilarious, until Mrs. Maria had told Ritius about it and they had been tied to the head-mast heads downwards for good amount of time.

Girl smiled to Ren, but after giving a small glance towards the quarrel of Oscar and Saul sighed and asked "What the fuck are those two arguing about this time." only to receive a hit to her head by Ren. "What was that for!?" Umiko yelled to Ren. "Do you even know what 'fuck' means?" Ren asked Umiko.

Umiko pouted and muttered"No…"

"Then don't say it… Decides it´s not wise to swear when you´re in your current age and position…" Ren started scolding the eleven year old

"Being a chore girl you should watch out what you say you know…."

She still looked at Umiko and continued "As for what are those two arguing about: Responsibility." Umiko sighed and said "So nothing unusual…"

Ren then looked at the two brothers who were still fighting and were surrounded by about dozen other marines, who were chanting

" _Fight! Figth! Fight!_ "

….

Ritius took a step out of the report room and headed towards the balcony in front of the ship´s main mast with his top navigator.

Climbing up the stairs looking towards the sky… Oh how he had became paranoid about the weather of the new world over all of these years… Finally stepping to the balcony and walking towards a den-den mushi which was connected to speakers in all of his fleet's ships, as he was saluted by about ten lower ranked marine officers.

After saluting back Ritius picked up the den-den mushi and as he heard the small click coming from the snail he started speaking and gave coordinates towards

….

Saul couldn´t believe what he had heard from his superior's mouth. Hurrying towards Ritius who was walking towards his cabin… Ren and Oscar along with other marine soldiers had started to change the course towards Gunner Island. The Warrant officer quickly cached up to his superior and called him"Ritius!" Ritius turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Saul… What´s the matter?" The Rear-admiral questioned.

"Why are we setting sail towards Gunner Island?! That island is completely under "Bloody Eyes" Jack´s control!"

Ritius sighed and said with a low voice "It´s direct order from the fleet admiral and world government, the island is surrounded by valuable minerals which are used by government frequently … As marine's it´s our duty obey them."

Saul clenched his fists and said"Father…I understand that perfectly… But, it sounds like a perfect way to get all of us slaughtered."

Ritius looked at his son with understanding look "I know you are worried… And I understand perfectly why. Jack himself is known to be very brutal against his enemies and even towards his crew. But even so he´s only just an ignorant rookie brat with dangerous plans. "

Saul grunted at his father's response "But a bounty of 500,000,000 Beli´s should be taken seriously!"

Ritius chuckled and said "I´m taking every single one of my missions seriously… And I have taken out criminals with bigger bounties than that."

With that Ritius turned around and before he left Saul alone to the hallway he said

"Start preparing the canons… and tell everyone to prepare for battle within the next 35 hours… We are going towards island which has become the perfect hell."

 **(A/N * Warrant officer is the 12** **th** **highest marine rank in One Piece universe. Just Google about them and you´ll find more about the rank.**

 **Okay that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and advices are welcome!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Bad Luck**

 **Credit´s: I don´t own One Piece. It rightfully belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro. I only own my OC´s and story line in this fiction.**

 **Okay here goes the third chapter, which is WAY much longer than the current chapters. That´s why it took longer to write and also that I've been busy with school and other personal reason.**

 **The Battle shall start! Author is out.**

…

Ren sat on a box while placing bullets into her riffle and hiding extra bullets into her left boot. Ren made sure she had her box of cigarettes in her right pocket, a bad habit of hers since she was 17.

Glancing around the armory she could see her comrades loading their guns, sharpening their swords and making sure the canons and cannonballs were in proper shape for the battle nearing within the passing hours. The atmosphere of the armory was filled with tension and pressure.

Well it was regular to have tension around before a battle… but this was the first time there was such a menacing air around the whole fleet. Ren herself felt the same menace and it was making her feel sick in her stomach.

Ren glanced to the floor where a single newspaper someone had left laying there and looked at the cover page with disgust.

" _Fifteenth Island burned down by Bloody eye pirates!"_

Headlines of this day were not helping at all for the moment. Ren picked up the paper, she wanted to know what island had been burned down by those psychopaths this time… she had heard from Saul that last time it had been a noble island named Luciase.

It seemed like over half of the text was how brutal the attack was towards the civilians of the island of Sladvicker. It seemed a bit over exaggerated, but still attack was horrendous.

Ren hadn´t even heard of the island, it seemed small from the picture… She turned over and yelled to couple of her fellow marines"Oi! What's so special about Sladvicker!?" The two men jumped at the sudden shout. The older of the men turned around and walked to Ren as he spoke" It's a small but a rich island of miners and jewel makers and it´s pretty near our sailing course… It´s said that they sell jewelry and gold that have value over 40,000,000 Beli's each year. Why do you ask?"

Ren sighed and said"It´s been burned into ashes… by the same pirates we are going to fight against" The man gulped and continued" Wow…That´s quite impressive Sladvicker had a rather powerful army considering its size."

After that Ren gulped and held her stomach as she felt more ill… Looking back at the paper she sighed.

The man asked Ren "How many do you think will return from this battle?" Ren's eyes widened from surprise and answered"Honestly I don´t know… How come?"

"I have a wife and children at home… "

Ren made a small 'oh' sound as she heard the man's explanation. The man was about to leave the conversation, but stopped when Ren said "Make sure you get back to them..." The man turned and looked Ren, giving her a nod.

Ren smiled and resumed to scan the paper. New celebrities, new pirate rookies, food prices rising again, the usual bit of propaganda on the days comic and other news made her feel bit relaxed. Maybe this battle would be just like the other ones which they could recover quickly.

She took out a cigarette and lit it to relax herself a bit.

"Oi! Smoking isn´t allowed in the armory!"Ren heard someone yell at her. She grunted in annoyance and yelled back" Oh bite me!"

Sudden shake and voice of cannonballs hitting on the water near by the ship, made Ren and the other marines present grab their weapons and run out from the armory to the upper deck.

It seemed that the Bloody eye pirates somehow had known about the attack and decided to attack first.

First canons of the battle fired starting the massacre. After that the sea below the fleets' turned red from the bloody battle between the pirates and marines…

…

Ren dodged a swung from a spear and kicked the scarred pirate onto his solar plexus, after the man had fallen to the deck Ren shot the man's head. Ren inhaled the smoke from her cigarette and dodged another attack (which was this time a rather fast punch) by jumping backwards.

Ren made quick scan from her surroundings and spotted a rope near her. Ren grinned. As the pirate tried to stab her with a knife she pulled the rope up just above pirate's ankles making him lose balance for enough time for Ren to land a strong kick on to the man's rib-cage making the man fall down. After that Ren quickly shot the man.

Ren quickly tried to reload her riffle, but before she could reach the box which held the bullets, she felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder and the pain made her fell to her knees. Ren dropped her riffle next to her and bit her lip to conceal the scream of pain as she held her injured shoulder. She felt the blood dripping down her shirt… from that Ren knew that she had been shot. "Got ya now!" Ren turned around only to see a pirate swung his sword towards her. At this point Ren knew she couldn´t dodge it…

She closed her eyes waiting for the blade to hit her, only to hear a sound of two blades clashing against each other… Ren opened her eyes and after seeing who had stopped the blade she smirked. It was easy to recognize Oscar's two clip-point knives.

Oscar quickly slit the man's throat open and turned to Ren asking" You alright Ren?"

Ren ripped part of her uniforms sleeve off and tied it tightly on top of the bullet wound. "It´s not going to take me down…" After Ren said that, she quickly stood up to continue the battle.

Oscar shrugged and quickly turned around to slice another pirate down.

The two marines fought side by side keeping each other from getting injured too much, but it was easier said than done… Oscar sliced a pirate down, and then Ren did the same. This pattern repeated itself over and over again, giving both Ren and Oscar injuries and bruises all over their bodies and giving them no time to stabilize their breath.

Every corner of the deck was covered by blood and dead bodies of both pirates and marines, yet still there were more than enough people to continue the battle. Battle sounds echoed through the fleets along with distant thunder.

Glancing along the ship next to theirs Ren could see that it had equally hard time dealing with the pirates who had the upper hand in the current situation. Every ship was the same… turning her head towards the main ship of the pirates´ she saw Ritius fighting the pirate captain, who had the upper hand.

Suddenly the whole ship trembled causing many damages to the ship and making most of the people lose their balance. "What the hell was that?!" Ren yelled as she tried to maintain her balance.

Saul quickly ran from the upper part of the deck towards Ren and Oscar yelling "The pirates have entered the ship´s indoors!" while shooting pirates with his two pistols and signaling them to follow him. Oscar asked while keeping up with his brother "How? We haven´t let any of them through the doors!" Saul glanced at the two and explained"They intruded from below the ship!"

Oscar made a 'what the fuck' face and asked "How in the name of Enies Lobby they did that!?"

"Do they have fishmen in their crew?" Ren asked. Saul nodded and said "They penetrated trough the ship and now one of the lower decks is flooding!"

"Which floor?" Oscar asked as the trio ran into the ship.

"5th! And the water is starting to take over the 4th floor!"

The three ran along the hallway and down the stairs for the next floor.

Oscar quickly realized and asked "Why are we the only ones going!?" Saul quickly turned his head around "Don´t be stupid Oscar! I sent dozens of others ahead to-"but stopped as he saw it…

The men he had sent laid there on the floor; they were covered in blood and were not moving a muscle or even showing any signs of being alive.

The trio quickly tried to see if anyone was by some change alive, shaking them gently trying to find any signs of living, but it was futile.

Ren felt heavy on her chest after spotting the man who she had talked with in the armory. In his left hand was a blood stained photo of a woman holding a baby in her arms and two little girls in front of her.

Ren closed her eyes and sighed _"This is why I hate them… they remind me of him…"_

A voice of closing steps from the end of the dark hallway made them turn their heads and point their weapons towards the darkness. A voice of launching weapon and glow of orange made them realize that the enemy had just fired at them.

Saul yelled quickly "Down!" and tackled Oscar and Ren down to the ground in the progress.

The shot went right over them in a flash and blew up the wall behind them making pieces of wood hit them.

Ren grunted as she felt her body aching from the contact with the floor.

Lifting her head up, Ren´s eyes widened as she saw three large fishmen standing right in front of them and one of them was holding a bazooka over his right shoulder.

"You seriously missed them, dude… and from that close" A fishman looking like an octopus said with an annoyed tone. The Fishman holding the bazooka grunted and said "I know… But with distance I can´t miss" After that the shark looking fishman pointed the bazooka at the three. Ren reacted as quickly as she could and tackled the fishman down from his position down to the floor.

Saul and Oscar quickly got up to back up Ren. Saul attacked the third puffer fish looking fishman while Oscar in other hand took the octopus.

Oscar smirked as he started sparring with the octopus who had two lances as weapons.

Saul easily jumped above the puffer fish pirate, shooting him with his pistols multiple times. Saul landed gracefully to the floor and the puffer fish fell to the floor.

Ren struggled hardly to keep the fishman from reaching his bazooka; it looked like the shark was just toying around with her futile efforts. It was proven right as the much taller fishman stood up easily, lifting Ren easily up, pinning her against a wall, choking her at the same time.

Saul and Oscar turned around and yelled in worry "Ren!"

Saul sprung himself towards Ren and the shark man who had her on tight hold.

The fishman grunted and said in a menacing tone "Pathetic." and easily flung Saul hard against the farthest wall, making the man lose the air from his lungs. Almost right after that the puffer fish got up, swearing and walked towards Saul, pulling a pistol out of his loin cloth.

Oscar was trying to help his brother but the octopus fishman was giving him too much of a hard fight.

"Saul..." Ren choked out and took a hold of the wrist of the shark who was choking her, clawing his wrist in attempt to make him release his grip. The fishman hissed and tightened his grip on Ren´s neck.

Ren´s eyes rolled up and watered from the lack of air and she felt like her lungs would explode any moment now…Ren wheezed as she started to feel dizzy and the hallway around her started to get more and more blurry.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed through the hall way and Ren fell onto the floor as the fishman hesitantly let her fall from his grip.

Ren gawked for air, as she massaged her now painfully throbbing neck. Looking up she could see the pirate holding his blood dripping wrist in agony, cursing "Damn marine brat…" and glancing towards the hallway.

Ren turned around to see Umiko, who was covered by bruises and other smaller marks on her body, holding a just triggered pistol. Ren sighed in relief as she saw Umiko was still in one piece… for the time being at least.

The fishman growled in annoyance and slowly started to walk towards Umiko, who whimpered in fear and faltered back as the fishman raised his arm ready to throw the small girl trough the nearest wall. Umiko tried to shoot the enemy again, but from the looks of it she was out of bullets.

"Shit…"Ren cursed as she reached her riffle and reloaded it.

Ren quickly got up and did the only thing she could think of in that mere split second of time.

She quickly took off from the floor in one sift of movement and in a spur of the moment; she kicked the enemy between his crotch, making him nearly scream from the pain and fall on to the floor.

Ren landed on to the fishman's back and held the sharks head down with her foot, placing her riffle back side of his head. Fishman grunted "You bitch…"

Ren just looked at the fishman coldly and without any words fired the gun.

The other two fishmen turned around in anger and both cursed "Bitch!" "How dare she do that to our kind?"

Ren breathed heavily as she got up from the dead fishman's back and turned towards Umiko. "You okay?"

Umiko simply nodded and asked "How about you?"

Ren nodded… Damn… She felt guilty for letting Umiko see somebody getting killed. Even thought Umiko had seen more death and violence than many other kids of her age and been trained for these kinds of situations… It always felt like Umiko was just wasting her childhood.

Returning her attention towards Saul and Oscar, Ren felt stressed out, just how bad the situation was outside?

Oscar was doing still pretty well fighting the octopus but he was still having a hard time fighting.

Ren's eyes widened in near terror, as she heard the multiple gun shots and Saul's scream.

After a moment of pure shock Ren could see blood dripping from gun wounds from Saul's chest. Saul was breathing heavily and holding his chest in agony…

Ren finally was able to react to the situation and quickly ran behind the large fishman, kicking him to his right side making him crash onto the wall.

Ren studied quickly Saul's wounds and said "Saul… Can you move your hand?" Saul was breathing heavily and moved his hand carefully from his chest onto the floor reaching quickly for his pistol… Ren was momentarily confused until Saul yelled "Out of the way!" and threw her roughly aside.

Saul shot multiple bullets towards the large fishman who had got up rather quickly and had tried to kill Ren from behind her back. Every one of Saul's bullets hit their target… the fishman's forehead.

With the huge amount of blood the second fishman fell to the ground… this time he wasn´t going to get up again...

Ren hurried back to Saul´s side, cursing "Fuck... You could've been gentler."

Oscar panted heavily as he diverted a strike coming from the other lance… His stamina was about to end. If this pattern continued, he wouldn´t be able to make a strike. Now there was a big distraction… his brother had been shot.

Glancing around his shoulders, he couldn´t concentrate and his opponent noticed this rather quickly.

The octopus tackled Oscar down and after he fell on to the floor, the octopus stabbed Oscar into his gut making the man scream in agony. Oscar's stomach bled leaving red liquid flowing onto the floor making a pond of blood under the young marine.

The third fishman pulled the lance out of Oscar's gut and raised it again to give the finishing blow.

"Oscar!"

He could hear Ren and Umiko scream in terror. Looking at the octopus with disgust, he saw as the sharp lance closing in his sight.

Then he saw a small figure placing in front of him… Oscar's green eyes widened in shock as he realized… The figure was Umiko.

The little girl's face was covered in blood and her eyes were closed…

Oscar faltered in shock and anger "No… please…no." Oscar crawled painfully next to the girl who had landed near Saul and Ren. Oscar could see Ren's horrified face as she looked back and forth now he hoped unconscious Saul and Umiko. Oscar looked at Umiko… seeing her chest and seeing it move made him somewhat relieved… until he saw the fishman closing behind Ren… He chortled out in a painful shriek"Ren! Dodge!"

Ren sweat as she tried to get up, but was met by a painful feeling from a sharp lance on her back and fell onto her stomach letting a loud shriek from her dry mouth. Ren and Oscar gave each other a look of disbelief… they couldn´t comprehend that this had happened. Oscar reached for his knives trying to make some sort of effort to attack.

Suddenly a sound of den-den mushi ringing filled the atmosphere. The octopus dug the den-den mushi from his pocket and opened it saying with his gruff voice "Paulo here. What´s wrong?" After the octopus had said and alarmed shout could be heard from the snail as it showed emotion of fear "We have a major problem! The world government…"

Ren and Saul looked at the den-den mushi in shock… it couldn't be...

The fishman yelled back to the mushi "What about them?!" After a short moment of silence the man other side of the mushi screamed "The Government is invading our base! We can´t hold them back!"

After that sentence the ship shook violently making cracks around the hallway and after a brief moment of silence black blades pierced through the upper floors and wall´s making the hallway almost collapse.

"What the hell is that!?" Oscar questioned the sudden event.

"Mita Mita* fruit…" the octopus whispered as his eyes widened in horror.

Suddenly another set of blades cut through the ship, but this time impaling the fishman and cutting off the part of floor where the four defeated marines laid and the wall…

Ren and Oscar gulped and took a tight hold from the part of floor and their friends, as they realized they were going to be on the mercy of a New World storm… and it was a big one.

The huge waves whipped the poor excuse of a raft mercilessly and the two still conscious marines held on to the raft, knowing if they let go of it or let their two friends fall off… it would be sure death. The lighting flashed around the stormy sea and thunder echoed through the waves. Ren and Oscar gritted their teeth as they felt the salty sea water entering their wounds.

It felt like the storm just got stronger and stronger. The waves were high as a three floored building… and the cold water was making their feet feel numb and it was hard to keep holding onto the raft…

Finally after a long time the waves calmed down, the storm clouds moved away from the way of the dark blue starry sky and wind calmed down…

Ren panted heavily and tried to calm her breath. Ren crawled up and looked at her friends… she felt like crying her eyes out. All of them had passed out, yet from the movement of their chests proved that they were alive…

Ren cursed as she remembered the words that the den-den mushi had said… had government really betrayed them? Had they really attacked the weakened island base while she and all marines from her fleet had fought the main force and get slaughtered…?

The current situation was as bad itself… They were in bad shape…with no medical supplies or anything to help in the current situation and they were also stuck middle of the ocean.

The cut on her back bled a lot and she could feel her head getting heavier…

Until she saw the last glimpse of hope… a ship far on the horizon. Ren carefully got on her feet, waved her hands above her head and yelled "Oi! We need help!" trying to get attention… but it looked like they didn´t hear it.

Ren sighed as she realized… She had to swim there… well that´s just what she was going to do. Even if it was a pirate ship, she would try, even if it would cost her life.

Ren dove back to the deepness of the sea and after surfacing back, she started to swim towards the ship.

After a long, tiring swim Ren finally reached near enough the ship to see it´s features… It´s head was like a sperm-whale and size of it was unbelievable… It seemed familiar somehow, as if from a newspaper or something.

The ship was anchored… Ren swam towards an anchors chain and took a grip from it… breathing heavily, brushing sea-water off from her face and started climbing it up hoping that the crew onboard was kind enough to not shoot her on the spot.

Climbing the chain up and at the top of the chain, she jumped on to the deck of the ship.

And almost in a split second was surrounded by gun wielding crew and from the looks of them… they were pirates.

"What do you want, Marine!?" A gruff looking man yelled at her.

"She´s hurt!" A younger looking man said. "It might be a trap!" someone yelled.

"It's not a trap...I want to speak to your captain…" Ren answered as she raised her hands up.

"Why would we let a random marine talk to our pops?" The same man asked

"I'm un-armed…You can search me if you feel the need to." Ren said as she felt… distressed. Another man stepped up front and started searching for any possible hidden weapons as the gruff looking man went off and a moment later returned, motioning Ren to follow.

"If you try anything, I'm more than happy to shoot you on the spot."

Ren simply nodded and followed the man, while she could feel many eyes glancing towards her.

But soon it all was forgotten as she saw the captain. The gigantic man with crescent moon mustache, the man was old and was drinking sake or rum she wasn´t sure… but Ren could feel the strength of the man from this distance.

Ren just couldn´t believe how unlucky she was today… so much bad luck.

In front of her was Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, Strongest man in the world. Ren sighed as she realized what she got herself into might turn out to be the history's biggest beat down.

She walked in front of the mighty man, waiting him to start… Her heart felt like it would fail under the pressure.

Whitebeard looked un-amused…Okay that was not a good sign.

"So what does a snot nosed marine brat want from me?" the strongest man asked sounding rather annoyed.

Ren swallowed and said "I need help."

Much to Ren´s surprise the man suddenly burst out laughing "Gurarararaa! Why should I help a little marine girly? I can´t simply just let you in without knowing is this an ambush."

Ren bit her lip "This isn´t an ambush…My fleet was attacked by Bloody Eye pirates…"

Whitebeard took a sip from the gigantic mug and said "Oh those rookie brats… But I still don´t have a good reason to help you"

Ren flinched... but calmed down and said "I myself… don´t need the help, but my friends do…" Then Ren did something that every honorable marine would describe as a disgraceful act and would die rather than do it…

Ren got on to her knees and begged as blood from her wound dripped down to the floor "Please… just treat them! I don´t care if I die!"

At this point Ren's vision started to get blurry, but she didn´t care. Ren placed her head n to the floor bowing.

"I´ll do anything! I´ll work here rest of my life! I´ll become a slave! I don´t care! Just treat them…Please… they are my friends... Please save them! Please don´t let them die!"

During the last of those sentences Ren had to hold herself from crying… not wanting to seem too weak… If this is how she was going to die she would accept it.

Whitebeard grinned a bit and yelled towards the mast"Do you see the brat´s friends!?""There is some sort of raft in starboard!" A man from the crow's nest yelled. Whitebeard glanced back to Ren and asked "Are your friends on it?"

Ren simply nodded as an answer.

Whitebeard then gave an order to his crew" Get the brat's friends on board and treat them!"

Massive feeling of relief passed through Ren's body as she heard what the man had just said. Her body started to feel heavier and finally Ren drifted into darkness.

 **(A/N*Mita is Japanese for saw.) Okay there was the 3** **rd** **chapter. It was really long one to write and I´m really tired now when I got it finished(It´s currently 3AM in Finland) , I hope you enjoyed it. And as always review's and advices are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Four brats.**

 **Credit´s: I don´t own One Piece. It rightfully belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro. I only own my OC´s and story line in this fiction.**

 **So I noticed a lot of mistakes in my last chapter, so I'll make up for them in this one! Humor along with a bit of drama at the end… Enjoy!**

 **Ps: If I made Whitebeard OOC, I´m sorry!**

….

The bright sweetly warming, yet still rather weak ray of morning sun stung to Ren´s eye waking her up. Rubbing her eye gently, she grunted and stared at the ceiling… "Uugh…Note to self: don´t drink past 2AM…" Ren muttered to herself as she felt her head ache in rhythmical pulses. Wait a moment… she hasn't ever been able to see the ceiling from her bunk. It was the middle one of the three storied bunk bed. Just between couple of annoying gals from north blue, who always were talking during the latest hours of night.

Ren slowly rose up and noticed that her uniform was missing and the only things covering her body were her panties, bra and numerous bandages around her chest area.

Oh yeah… she had been injured in the battle with the bloody eye pirates.

She scanned the room and quickly realized it was an infirmary. Her bed was surrounded by a curtain leaving the room visible only from the end of the bed, leaving an impression that she was the only person in the room.

Ren´s eye widened as she remembered her current situation.

She was in the ship of the whitebeard pirates. And worst of all… she might now be their slave…

Ren face palmed herself in the face and cursed 'Fuck my loud ass mouth! Well… At least they were nice enough to treat my wounds. I hope they treated others as well'

With that though in mind Ren got up carefully from the bed and started to take wobbly steps.

Ren walked slowly out of the area surrounded by the curtain and looked around of the infirmary.

She spotted Saul and Oscar sleeping in beds against the wall with portholes, Saul´s chest had been covered with bandages and Oscar´s stomach was also tied up. Ren sighed in relief as she realized that her friends were treated.

She let them be, knowing perfectly well how quick the brothers were to recover, even from serious injuries.

Soon she saw that Umiko had been laying in a bed other side of the curtain. Ren made her way towards the young girl.

Ren´s eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw that the whole left half of the girls face was covered by a bandage.

'Oh… I remember now… that octopus cut her face with that lance.'

Ren leaned over to pet the small girl's black curly hair. It was so messy that Ren's finger got a bit tangled into it.

Ren smiled gently as she remembered how she once tried to brush Umiko's hair, as she thought it just hadn´t been brushed in a long time… It only lead to the comb getting stuck.

Soon Umiko groaned as she sat up on the bed. Ren smiled and asked the girl" Feeling all right?" Umiko stared at her for a moment and then managed to give a simple nod for an answer. After a short moment Umiko asked in confusion: "Where are we?"

Ren gulped and said" We are safe… I´ll tell the details, when Oscar and Saul wake up. Okay?"

Umiko nodded and after a moment asked another question" Where is your uniform?"Ren chuckled and said "Honestly I don´t know."

Suddenly the two heard loud cursing and turned around to see Oscar holding his fore head and muttering something so unclear that they couldn´t hear a word from it.

Ren smiled, walked over to Oscar's bed and said "Had a good beauty sleep, eh?" Oscar growled and said" Oh shut u-"but stopped when he saw the woman's current state in clothing.

Ren punched Oscar on to his head and said" Good to see that you haven´t forgotten your manners…"

The three started laughing loudly and then saw Saul get up rather silently. He seemed confused "What happened?"He asked after a moment of rapid blinking.

"You were shot by a puffer fish." Oscar stated.

Saul looked at his younger brother for a moment and then scanned the room.

He quickly turned his attention towards Ren, as if he knew that she was the reason why they were here.

"Where are we?" Saul asked.

"I want to know that too." Oscar said quickly.

"Me too!" Umiko added.

Ren sighed and started to explain the situation "Well… How to say this? Uhm... We are on a pirate ship."

Silence fell over the other three marines until Saul yelled" ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!WE`RE ON A FILTHY PIRATE SHIP!?

Ren gulped and after a moment looked down to her feet and said "I´m sorry, it was the only option at the moment."

Oscar and Umiko just looked at Ren in disbelief, while Saul was trying to calm himself down.

Umiko stuttered after a while "Are- w-we stuck here?" The girl's voice showed fear for what would happen.

Ren averted her eyes from her friends.

Oscar noticed this and quickly got his friends attention by saying "Well all of us are alive."

Umiko nodded and looked at Saul who was nearly hitting his head to the wall. Saul breathed in and out; when he had calmed down a little he sighed and finally managed to say: "Well, It was the only thing you could do… So which filthy pirate crew are we stuck with?"

Ren couldn´t help but snicker a little under a small relief of stress. Saul had always hated pirates so much… Yet he always was willing to listen to anyone´s explanation before slicing their throats open… Thank god for that.

Ren was about to open her mouth to tell her friends about this 'filthy pirate crew', but was interrupted by the infirmary door opening.

The four quickly turned around to see an older man (Probably the same age as Ritius or older) walk in. The man was wearing lab coat, eye glasses and his long graying hair was on a pony tail behind his back. He was carrying a bag with him.

The man looked at the four marines and said in a rather tired sounding voice:" Oh good you all are awake." Then he glanced at Ren and continued speaking" And it seems that some of you are in good enough shape to walk…"

The four marines just looked in confusion and finally Oscar asked rather rudely "Who the hell are you old man?"

The man looked at Oscar with a cold look and said with a calm manner" I´m doctor Zvin. I´m one of the head doctors in this ship and I also treated your deadly wounds, you little brat." Oscar averted his eyes, sure he didn´t like pirates so much, but he knew that he owned part of his life to that man. So being rude made him feel a bit guilty, but it didn´t mean he would like the old man.

Zvin sighed and opened the bag. "Here are some clothes for all of you. We can´t have you wear your uniforms on board, decides those are soaked in blood." That last sentence made Umiko shiver.

The old doctor walked back to the door "Put them on quickly, our captain wants to meet all of you."

…

The walk towards the deck was one of the stressful experiences ever. Every passing member looked at them in disgust or in a mocking way.

Umiko had taken a hold from Saul´s left hand. She was scared. It was so easy to tell. Umiko was capable to fight pirates, but she was still a little girl and because of that she felt so much fear.

The humor of the situation for Ren came from her size as she easily towered over the average sized men and some of the taller ones. Ren relaxed a bit as she realized that most of the men were average sized, but she quickly noticed variety of men who were either same size as her or much taller.

Sure there were many tall marines, but these pirates weren´t like them… The taller marines' weren´t so intimidating and they had a certain look of emphatic on them.

Ren felt suddenly so small… She had always counted on to her height as a thing that would protect her in some ways, as it usually intimidated the enemies.

Ren and her friends followed Zvin ´s relatively quick steps upwards the huge staircase that lead to the deck, it was easy to figure as the late morning sun shone down the stairs.

The deck was huger than Ren remembered…

…

Umiko nearly froze in horror as she saw the pirate captain, holding onto Saul´s hand as tightly as she could.

She couldn´t believe that the Whitebeard, was in front of her.

One of the first things to be taught when you joined the marines was that the Grand line and the New world had strong pirates like Whitebeard sailing it. Umiko had also learned from Ritius that you shouldn't hurt a whitebeard pirate, if you wanted to live. Umiko had always imagined that Whitebeard must be a monster.

And now she was sure she had thought right, no human could be that scary.

She quickly went behind Saul´s back and held on to his new red t-shirt.

Well at least Saul´s and Oscar´s reactions weren´t far from hers. Saul looked like he was about to scream and Oscar was nearly fainting.

Only one who wasn´t like that was Ren… As she had met the man first, yet she was showing signs of nervousness.

….

Whitebeard looked at the four marine brats in front of him, studying their expressions. He knew that these brats wouldn´t try to do anything in this minute, but he had his suspicions against the two men.

He started to wonder how old these brats were… Surely the older three couldn´t be too much over their twenties. The little girl seemed to be at least ten.

He chuckled after a long silence and said in a rather joking manner to the: "So you brats are now as someone of you would say 'stuck on a filthy pirate ship´."

After that he saw the taller of the two men gulp. (Saul:' Damn it, he heard me!)

"I don´t mind the way you said it, I myself don´t like your marine ships either, But you need to know how to behave on this ship and I myself want to know your names and little other details."

He looked at the four who just nodded.

"First of all…Hurt my sons and I´ll personally will be more than happy to kill you."

The four nodded again and seemed to be little bit surprised by the title he used about his crewmates.

"Secondly you will be given your own cabin to be in, you can move around the ship as much as you like and you won´t be watched over the whole time. Yet I warn you… Don´t try anything fishy, if I catch you doing something suspicious…the punishment will be severe."

The three seemed again like they were about to faint and the woman seemed to be in horror thinking what the punishment would be like.

Whitebeard then gave the third and final rule; "And lastly: You all are going to have to work during your staying here, I´m not going to let this be a free ride for you brats.

As Whitebeard finished the latest sentence, he could hear a grumble from the shorter man´s mouth. The brat didn´t look happy about work and Whitebeard was about to ask the brat if he had a problem… But the taller man managed to hit the brat onto back of his head and whispered"Shut up, jackass! Are you trying to get yourself killed? ".

Whitebeard decided to skip this for now and continued speaking: "Now you four brats tell your names... your given-name and your surname. So I won't need to call you 'brats' every time. How about you start?" He said as he looked at the taller of the men.

The man stared at him in a cold manner (it seems that he got over the fear rather quickly) and introduced himself:" Saul Silveck, I´m a warrant officer."

'Not very high up on the ranks' Whitebeard thought and listened as the woman who had bowed down to him said "I´m Ren Fray, a soldier"

Whitebeard knew that Ren could be trusted more than Saul, At least she hasn´t shown any signs of hostility and due to the meeting with Ren he knew that she wouldn´t try to attack at all.

Whitebeard saw the little girl who had been hiding behind Saul, stepped into line of sight and said: I-I'm Umiko Hinbick… I'm a cabin girl."

Whitebeard smiled gently, he didn´t have anything at all against kids, and in fact he liked them in some ways.

Then he turned to the younger man. The man just stared at him, before answering: "I´m Oscar Silveck, pain in the ass." Whitebeard looked at Oscar in wonder.

The other three quickly turned their heads towards Oscar with a face that said 'Are you serious'.

"Hey, It´s the truth!" the man yelled.

Whitebeard chuckled silently… well at least things are going to be interesting. He called his 1st division commander Marco over who had been in the side lines from quite some time and said:

"Marco, Go give them food and try to get them something to do."

The blonde haired man smiled and walked to the four marines ordering them to follow him.

….

Ren looked down to her bowl of soup in wonder. Oscar, Saul and Umiko were in same state. The food looked so foreign and **edible**. It smelled really good… It just seemed like in a five star restaurant or food in a high class party.

Oscar looked at the chef (And 4th division commander) that had introduced himself as Thatch in confusion and asked "What is this?", while pointing at the soup.

Thatch smiled and said"It's Chupe _de Mariscos,_ "

Oscar looked at the chef in disbelief and then asked "It´s food?"

Thatch blinked in surprise and suddenly started laughing loudly"Of course it is! Are all of you marines this funny?!"

"No… It´s just… in our fleet the food was… horrible." Ren said in defense.

Thatch looked at Ren and with curiosity asked while sitting on to the table "How horrible exactly?" But before Ren could answer Umiko said: "It tastes like someone had peed and then covered it with mud and put it into a bowl."

Oscar nearly burst out laughing, while Thatch looked disgusted and said"I would like exchange a couple of words with that chef. "

The marines looked at each other in confusion 'pirates aren´t supposed to be like this, right?' except Saul, he was in deep though and was in a bad mood anyway, yet he was the only one who was eating the food.

Thatch noticed this and said:" How about you dig in too before it gets cold?" with that he started to make his leave. Before he left the small room where the marines were eating, he turned around a bit and said" Try to eat quickly. Marco is going to give you some chores do to soon." Then he exited the room.

Ren took a spoon full of soup and tasted it. It was really good… Wow. How the propaganda has altered the truth…At least with the food.

…

Oscar sulked with annoyance as he mopped the deck: "Stupid pineapple head…" he mumbled under his breath. Saul sighed and said" Don´t bother insulting someone, when they aren´t even here to listen…" Oscar sighed, leaned on to his mop and looked at his big brother.

"Hey you two, Back to work, yoi!" The pineapple headed commander yelled from another side of the deck.

Saul grumbled, as he didn´t like the fact that he had to obey a pirate…

Oscar chuckled and said "You heard him, mister warrant officer… Get to it!" Saul shouted "You too mister 'I´m too idiotic to mop correctly ´!" Oscar muttered something under his breath. Soon he glanced over his shoulder, looked at Marco for a moment and whispered to Saul:" Do you think that the rumor is true?" Saul turned around and gave his younger brother a confused look:

"What rumor?" He whispered back. "You know the one that uhm… That says that the pineapple head has a romance going on with Whitebeard." Saul nearly choke" Shut up, you idiot! What if they hear you?" He covered his brother's mouth, while whispering rather loudly. Oscar grunted into the hand and brushed it off… "You have to ruin my fun, don´t you… "He said while pouting.

Saul laughed "If I won´t who will?" Oscar smirked as he had a Brilliant idea… He took the bucket filled with soapy water and when Saul had turned his back….

Splash!

Saul was soaked from head to toe. He turned his head around slowly and the death glare was furious.

"You are dead!"

"Hey! Didn´t I tell you t get back to work, yoi!" Marco yelled but it was no avail.

Saul started to chase Oscar around the deck and the younger man laughed hysterically while running. Oscar had run near the captain's seat just before Saul caught him. Saul slammed himself onto his brother and started to punch him. Oscar started fighting back by kicking into Saul stomach. Saul after getting air to his lungs threw Oscar against the railing.

Whitebeard glanced back at the two marines...

It had been quite a while now and they still were on each other's throats.

Couple of his sons wanted to bet who would win… but he decided to ruin that fun and said: "Marco, go calm those two down…"

So Marco went over the two Marines and took a hold from the back of their heads and hit them together, causing the two stop to curse and hold their heads.

Oscar yelled "That hurt!"

Saul just muttered "God damn it…"

Marco threw the mops back to their hands and yelled" Stop messing around, yoi and get back to work!"

With those words he sat on to a barrel near the area the brothers were supposed to clean in order to make sure that they would do it properly. He sat there and looked as the two continued silently.

Marco sighed and thought 'How troublesome these marines are to keep in check, yoi. I would rather fight them than babysit…'

…

Umiko sighed as she washed the dishes… Ren was cleaning a huge pot next to her and there were a lot of chefs cleaning up the messes caused by the meal.

The pile of dishes given to her was vanishing by every minute. Ren seemed nervous for some reason; she looked around the kitchen as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Is something wrong?" Umiko asked Ren.

Ren snapped awake and said with a forced smile:"It´s nothing… I´m just tired"

"Oh…"Umiko made it seem like she believed it. Maybe Ren was just scared too?

Soon the kitchen door opened and a person entered the busy kitchen, but it wasn´t a person. It was a shark like fishman, with the number eight tattooed on to his neck. Umiko hid behind the huge washbasin… Umiko hated them a lot… She didn´t like fishmen, not at all. She gently put her hand on to the bandage covered eye.

It seemed that the fishman had just asked if he would need to get more fish for tomorrow´s dinner, and had left when he had heard that the fish was needed.

Umiko got up; when she was sure the fishman had gone… She brushed some dust from her dress (It was an adults' T-shirt that had been tied from waist with a rope)... she didn´t want to see that fishman.

"Umiko, why were you hiding?" she heard behind her back and turned around to see Thatch.

Umiko looked at the man and lied bluntly "I wasn´t hiding…"

"It was because of Namur isn´t it?" The pompadour man said.

Umiko shook her head.

"He´s not a bad guy, even though he looks a bit scary", Thatch smiled and resumed into his own work.

Umiko didn´t believe that, fishmen were murderous beasts and nothing else… things that enjoy killing just for the fun of it.

…

When the sun set far to the horizon, Ren and others got finally out of work and into their cabin. The cabin had a porthole and the only other source of light was an oil lamp that was on a crate. The cabin was very simple and it had two beds and two hammocks for sleeping.

Oscar and Saul offered to took the hammocks and the girls agreed to that.

The four marines climbed onto their sleeping places, pretending to be asleep for now, in case of someone guarding them behind the door

Saul sneaked to the door frame, making sure that no-one was there to hear them and tattle them to the captain.

After a while he was sure that no-one was there he climbed on to his hammock and said:

"So, Ren… How are we going to escape?"

Ren blinked while lying on her bed "Huh?"

"You are a tactician in training, you should be able to get us out of this ship." Saul said with a silent tone.

Oscar followed the conversation from his hammock and said:"Yeah Ren, we should get out of here as quick as possible. We don´t know what they are going to do with us, they could kill us or sell us to slave traders anytime soon."

Ren rolled onto her stomach and said:"It´s easier said than done, but you are right… We need to get out of here."

Umiko raised her head from the pillow and asked "How long it will take them to reach an island? We could sneak out of the ship there and hide."

"That won´t work Umiko, when they found about that they would find us before we could escape the island." Ren said while thinking a better option.

After a long silence Ren had an idea.

"We need to arrange a distraction, which will get the attention of most of the crew for at least a couple of minutes… an attack of another crew or an enemy excluding marines, It´s the only thing that can´t be immediately linked to us. "

Oscar smirked "Right, but how could we arrange that?"

Ren smiled" We send the coordinates to some new world pirates and couple of bounty hunter organizations, some of them should be crazy enough to try to take the change."

Saul nodded in agreement and said "I´ll follow you on this one, it could work."

Umiko suddenly asked:"What else we need to do?"

"We need to steal a lifeboat, Get medical supplies, weapons, food, water and most importantly a log pose or an eternal pose… "Ren answered.

"But we need to learn the places that we can find them… We know where to get food and medical supplies, but we need to find the armory and the navigation room, or be risky and steal it from one of the division commanders' or the captain's cabin." Ren continued.

" I can steal the log pose and the weapons" Saul offered

Umiko suddenly said "I can steal the medical supplies."

Oscar got up to sit and said "I can find us a life boat which is easiest to steal"

"And that left me with the food and water." Ren said and sighed "We need to be careful with this… One mistake could lead to death."

"Don´t worry Ren, if we fail at this, we fail in this together… and if we die it was worth it, Right?" Oscar said, trying to make the situation more positive.

Saul and Umiko nodded and Saul said:

"I´ll die gladly, if it´s the price of freedom."

"Yeah, I´d rather die than get sold to slavery." Umiko said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Ren smiled and said: "Okay then, we start the mission tomorrow."

With that the four marines took a comfortable position in their sleeping places and drifted asleep on by one.

Before Ren fell asleep she had a small thought:"

 _I hope that this will work… I know what pirates do with female slaves…I won´t die here, not like that… Mom, I´ll find him, I promise"_

….

- _The same morning-_

Ritius nearly screamed in painful agony when he saw it…

The list of missing or found dead had been given to him into his office… like usually after a battle.

There were many injured and dead soldiers from this fight, but they had achieved their goal: ' _The Bloody eyed'_ Jack had been captured and thrown into the main ships dungeon with kairoseki shackle around his entire body… But with a great price…

His eyes had been locked onto the certain spot of the list:

 _Silveck Saul, Reported missing_

 _Silveck Oscar, Reported missing_

His sons were missing, they could be dead or alive, yet he didn´t know.

The images of two little boys running to outside of their home, in order to greet him, when he had been away on a duty….

" _Daddy! You´re home!"_

" _Did you bring anything for us, did you?"_

Those voices echoed in his head, just before he broke down to tears.

He took a lamp from his desk and threw it against the nearest wall, screaming while he did it… He wrecked the office completely before calming down…

He faltered weakly down to the floor and looked down to his bruised hands…

"Please, just let this be a dream…" he sobbed into his hands, while wishing that he would wake up soon… In his bed with his lovely wife and two little sons, who had sneaked in during a thunder storm last night. 

" _Layla…I´m sorry, I couldn´t project them…"_

 **Okay there was the Fourth chapter! Whew this one took a while to write… I´ve been really busy with school(and mostly lazy) So I haven´t been able to write much…**

 **Thanks for reading and wait for the fifth chapter!**


	5. Important Update

Important Update!

I'm going to re-write the entire story, because I'm not happy with it at all. All the characters are going to be in the story, but they will have some changes. Like for example i'm going to switch Ren's gender to a man.

So I hope you are not too disappointed for my decision, but I promise I'll have the new story out before January 10th.


End file.
